


30 day NSFW Challenge!

by StrawberryWhorecake



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Insecurity, Lazy Sex, Lesbian Sex, Morning After, Morning Sex, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Sexy Times, Shyness, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryWhorecake/pseuds/StrawberryWhorecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided. It's been decided. I'm doing this challenge. It will be short drabbles and all characters will be in the Dragon Age universe, and probably will have several Alistairs and Cullens because I am a thirsty whore.<br/>This will be NSFW (doy) and I will tag EVERYTHING. </p><p>The first chapter is an index.(The stories probably won't be in order) I hope you enjoy! </p><p>I'll also post them on my tumblr if you want to check them out there: http://strawberrywhorecake.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~~Cuddles (naked)~~ -Ch.2 Cullen x Evelyn Trevelyan

Kiss (naked)

First time

Masturbation

Blow job

Clothed getting off

Dressed/naked (half dressed)

Skype sex

 ~~Against the wall~~ Ch. 6 Nathaniel Howe x Gwendolyn Cousland

Doggy style

Dom/sub

Fingering

Rimming

69

Sweet and passionate

In public place

On the floor

 ~~Morning lazy sex~~  Ch. 5 Alistair x Sereda Aeducan

 ~~Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens~~ Ch. 4 Alistair x Clara Cousland

Your own kink

Shower sex

On the desk

Trying new position

Shy

With toys

Boring sex

Rough, biting, scratch

Role playing

 ~~With food~~ Ch.3 Isabela x F!Hawke

Whatever pleases you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen x Evelyn Trevelyan. Cuddles (Naked)

Evelyn winced as the sun hit her face. She stretched her arms wide and was surprised when her hand brushed against a warm body. She opened her eyes and blinked as they adjusted to the morning light.

 

“Good morning.” A low voice rumbled as she was pulled into his warmth. She smiled and settled against his naked body. She blushed as she remembered their evening before. Cullen found her as she left the tavern. She was only a little drunk from her evening with Sera. He snuck up behind her as she ascended the steps to the keep. He pulled her into his tight embrace while whispering things that made her body hum with anticipation. When she stumbled, he gathered her into his arms and carried her to her quarters. Her laughs stifled in the fur of his cloak. When they made love he treated her as though she were fragile. Every kiss and touch was soft and careful, but he never ceased to drive her mad with need and her moans echoed off the walls as she reached her climax.

 

“Hello, Cullen.” She cooed as she tried to kiss him but missed, her lips brushing up against his chin instead. He laughed softly and his body shook with the movement. He wrapped his hands around her backside and pulled her closer, their warm bodies flushed together. She twined her fingers in his hair, idly playing with his tousled curls.

 

“You stayed the night.” She said. It was the first time that Cullen did not leave her bed, opting for his own to sleep in. She knew he feared that his nightmares would wake her, but he rarely spoke of it. But every morning she woke alone she felt a pang in her chest.

 

“I did.” He said, rubbing circles against her back. He pressed his lips against hers.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because my bed is cold and lonely while you were warm and soft.”

 

She giggled as she pressed him into the mattress and slid her body along his. She could feel his growing erection against her bottom. He squirmed beneath Evelyn as she laid hot kisses along his jaw and neck. She smiled against the stubble on his neck. Evelyn straddled his chest and sat up, enjoying the view of her commander. Cullen trailed his fingers along her hips and thighs while watching the expressions on her face. He sighed.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. He smiled and shook his head.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He murmured. Evelyn’s cheeks burned. She smiled and bit her lip.

 

His eyes darted to the window mournfully. “I suppose I should attend to my duties.”

 

“But Commander,” She pouted as she rubbed her backside against his cock. “Imagine the scandal when Skyhold sees you leave my chambers in the early hours of the morning.”

 

He smirked. Mischief sparked in his eyes. Evelyn squealed as Cullen took hold of her waist and pinned her beneath him. She spread her legs slightly as he positioned between her hips.

 

“Not as scandalous as me leaving your room at midday.” He murmured before kissing her with fiery passion. Evelyn laughed and wrapped her arms about Cullen, welcoming him to her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Food: Isabela x F!Hawke

 

Marian groaned as she collapsed on her bed. This day had been the worst in a long while. Nobles pestered her from every corner; people demanded that she take a side in the conflict between mages and Templars. She just wanted to rest, and for everyone to shut up.

 

            Her bedroom door creaked open.

           

“Hope you don’t mind,” A sultry voice said. “But I let myself in.”

 

Marian lifted her head slightly and smiled. “Isabela.” She groaned. “I’m glad to see you. You won’t believe the day I’ve had.”

 

“Oh?” Isabela cooed as she sidled beside her on the bed.

 

“First, Varric drug me to…what’s that in the bag?” She said finally taking notice of the small sack Isabela now had in her lap. She smiled.

 

“Only just the best blackberries you will ever taste. I got them from a merchant in Darktown. I don’t know where she gets them. Frankly, I don’t really want to know, but they’re _delicious._ ”

 

The way the word rolled off Isabela’s tongue sent shivers through Marian’s body.

 

“That good?”

 

“Here.” Isabela pulled a plump berry from the bag and held it between two fingers only inches before Marian’s lips.

 

“Try for yourself.” She said low and husky. Marian leaned forward and took the fruit between her lips, licking Isabela’s fingers in the process. The Rivaini bit her lips as she did.

 

Hawke closed her eyes and moaned as she swallowed the berry, the sweet juices filling her mouth. Isabela laughed low before leaning over Marian and taking her mouth. Her tongue swept through, lapping up the remaining juices. When they finally pulled apart, Hawke smiled.

 

“That _is_ good.” She purred as she wrapped her arms around Isabela and pulled her in for another kiss. Her hands ran down the woman’s sides, resting comfortably on her plump arse before giving it a squeeze. Isabela broke the kiss and moved down, licking and sucking the skin of Marian’s neck. Hawke gasped from the sensation. Isabela leaned up and straddled her hips before taking another plump blackberry in her hand. She placed it between her lips and leaned down, beckoning Hawke to take it. Marion leaned up eagerly and took the fruit and Isabela together, enjoying the sweetness against the taste of Isabela.

 

Isabela moved low, taking Hawke’s trousers down as she went. Marian bit her lip and watched the dark skinned woman move like a serpent, expertly maneuvering her body over Marian’s. She gasped as Isabela’s hand brushed over the apex of her thighs. She spread Hawke’s legs wide before laying soft kisses on the inside of her thighs. Marian couldn’t help but squirm beneath the woman as she assaulted her senses.

 

Isabela spread her and ran a tongue up her sex, resting on the swollen nub for a moment. Marian bucked her hips in response and Isabela purred a laugh as she continued to work her tongue over Marian’s clit.

 

She threw her head back and her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation, She placed her hand in Isabela’s dark locks, holding her steady against her body as the woman drank her up. Isabela moved and Marian felt something inside of her, her body clenched and pulled about them. Blackberries.

 

“Isabela…” She moaned. “Stop that. Take those out!”

 

Isabela gave a sultry laugh. “Alright.” She said as she delved between Marian’s folds. Her silky tongue roving through Marian’s velvet heat, devouring her wetness and the berries. Marian moaned and bucked her hips against the sensations that coursed through her veins.

 

When the berries were gone, Isabela moved her attention to the swollen nub that lay between her folds, she teased and licked gently, causing Hawke to pant and gasp in response. When she thought she could take no more, her body ruptured and shook. Her limbs became useless and her legs fell to the bed. Isabela chuckled as she rose from Hawke’s body.

 

“Delicious.” She murmured before climbing atop Marian and taking her mouth in a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outdoors- Alistair x Clara Cousland

Clara walked close to him as they made their way through the woods. She had been tasked with getting fresh firewood and Alistair accompanied her. Clara was glad for this, their relationship had only recently turned intimate and it became harder to find time together alone. But Alistair was uncharacteristically silent at the moment.

 

“Is everything alright?” She asked. He turned his head slightly and gave her a feeble smile.

 

“Of course, dear.”

 

Clara knit her eyebrows together. “You’re lying. What’s wrong?”

 

Alistair laughed weakly. “Just a bit tired from the day is all. I look forward to getting some rest tonight.”

 

Clara frowned. _Rest?_ Since their only night spent together, Alistair gave excuses for why he would sleep in his own tent. It seemed as though he couldn’t wait to be away from her, Clara stopped in her tracks.

 

“You’ve been acting this way ever since we spent the night together.” She spoke as she realized. Her mother always told Clara that she was far too oblivious. “Do you…do you regret it?”

 

Alistair looked at her horrified. “I…No! Not at all, it’s just…”

 

“What?” Clara asked exasperated. “Just tell me.”

 

Alistair shuffled his feet. “I suppose I was embarrassed by my, well…performance.”

 

Clara laughed. “What?”

 

“Really, Clara.” He said. “You’ve more experience than me at this. If even I realize that you couldn’t have gotten much enjoyment from it.”

 

Clara’s mouth fell open. Was that really what he thought? Alistair was inexperienced, but he made up for that with his earnest adoration of her. He had been unable to keep his hands off her that night. Every kiss and touch was filled with longing. Clara shuddered with need at the memory. She tired to remember if she did or said anything to make him think that. She started to explain how wrong his was, but thought better of it.

 

Instead Clara grabbed his shoulders and pulled his face to her own. She pressed her lips firmly against his. Alistair stood stiff for a moment but soon melted into her. He wrapped his arms about her and pulled her body hard against him. Clara tugged at the strings of his pants, thankful that he wore no armor this evening. Alistair broke their kiss.

 

“Surely you don’t want to…not here?”

 

Clara smiled in her sultry manner. “I want to show you how much I _enjoy_ you.” Desire made her voice rough. Alistair’s eyes darkened. He pulled her tunic loose from her pants; need taking precedence over self-consciousness. She panted as his hands made their way beneath her trousers and cupped her. Clara raked her teeth along his bottom lip and pulled him to the ground atop her.

 

Alistair laughed as he raked his hands over her clothed body, feeling the rise and fall of her chest, the swell of her hips. Clara fisted her fingers in his curls and moaned into his mouth. She felt the hardness of his erection pressing against her.

 

She reached her hands beneath his waistband, taking his length in her palms. He groaned as his hands roamed under her clothes, his touch searing the skin of her waist. The brush beneath them crackled, Clara wiggled her body in the dirt, but she didn’t care. She pulled his erection free as he pulled down her pants.

 

Clara spread her legs wide and Alistair settled between her hips. He claimed her mouth with a fiery kiss before pushing inside of her with a solid thrust. Clara’s head rolled back. She moaned uncontrollably as he filled and stretched her body. Alistair panted as he began to move within her. He buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking the tender skin along her jawline. Clara raked her hands up his back and raised her hips to meet his every movement.

 

Alistair laced his fingers in hers, their hands pressed into the dirt as he pushed himself harder and faster into her. Clara squirmed and gasped beneath him, muttering his name in Alistair’s ear as the pressure inside of her grew. Her climax hit her hard, her toes curled and her legs shook. The spasms of her body caused him to moan breathlessly with his own release.

 

Clara pulled Alistair’s mouth up to hers; placing a hard kiss on his lips as his hot seed filled her. His body collapsed on top of her as their bodies still panted heavily from their lovemaking. Alistair sat up slightly, moving himself from inside of her. She pouted from the loss of him. Alistair smirked down at her.

 

“What?” She murmured. Instead of responding, Alistair reached down and plucked a small twig that had become tangled in her hair. She laughed and pulled herself up to meet his face.

 

“Don’t doubt how much I want you.” She said. His gaze darkened.

“Alright.” He said as he took her mouth in one last, passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Lazy Morning Sex- Alistair x Sereda Aeducan

Alistair awoke to a pleasant sensation, one he had yet to become accustomed. A small curvy body curled against his chest. He smiled through half sleeping eyes and pulled her closer. Her plump bottom wiggled against him. He could feel her quiet laughter rumbling through her body.

 

“Someone woke up a bit excited.” She murmured, her eyes still closed. Alsitair chuckled as he ground his erection against her backside.

 

“I suppose so.” He hummed in her ear as he placed a gentle kiss along her jaw.

 

Sereda sighed and stretched out her short body. She turned on her back and smiled at him. His breath caught in his chest. She was beautiful, and he still hadn’t really accepted that she wanted him. Alistair’s life felt like a dream, a wonderful dream. No matter how many mornings he awoke with her in his arms, it still felt new, exciting.

 

Alistair gave into the urge to kiss her; Sereda wrapped her arms around his neck and welcomed him. Her lips parted slightly and he swept through her mouth, groaning at the taste of her, fighting through the fatigue to show her how much he needed her, to convey the feelings that he could not voice.

 

He moved slightly over her, and ran his hands over her soft curves. He consumed her slowly while his hands trailed over her body, each movement causing her to writhe beneath him. Alistair was thankful for her nude state. They fell asleep in each other’s arms after another evening of lovemaking. It was energetic, their bodies coming together furiously with pants and gasps before collapsing on one another breathless.

 

But this was different. Alistair was in no hurry and took his time exploring her body and her mouth. Sereda parted her legs slightly and Alistair took the invitation to plunge into her wet heat. He felt his eyes roll back at the sensation. Her hands gripped the muscles on his back while he moved slowly through her, enjoying the awareness of being surrounded by her velvet skin.

 

Sereda bit her lip and mumbled phrases he could not understand. Alistair smiled as he kissed a trail up her neck, resting for a moment on the spot where her pulse beat erratically. This was for him, he realized. Her heart beat a fitful tattoo for him.

 

His heart swelled from the emotions that raged inside of him. Alistair poured all of his unspoken words. Sweat beaded on his brow as he moved slightly faster, her name dripping from his lips. Sereda’s hips rose off the ground, her nails dug into his skin and she let loose a breathy moan that Alistair captured in his mouth. He followed not long after, driven over the edge by the sight of her flushed skin and the sound of her pleased sighs. His own groan broke free with the sound of rocks scraping as he finished inside of her. Alistair’s breathing remained unsteady and he collapsed on the bedroll beside her.

 

She pulled him into her embrace and he happily rested his head between her desirable breasts. His arms latched around her waist as he pulled her in, holding on to her warmth for a few moments longer while the sun rose.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwendolyn slammed the door closed before groaning. Why did everything have to go wrong at once? Amaranthine was in a state of distress, darkspawn practically crawled out of the earth. Nothing seemed to be going right and everyone turned to her for answers. She paced angrily between the walls of her office. She stomped her foot heavily, the force helped clear her mind.

 

            Her mother always told Gwen that she was terrible at controlling her anger. She was overwhelmed. Her breath came in short hot pants and her fingers dug into the skin of her palms. The door opened and she turned to snap at whoever intruded, but she quickly shut her mouth when she saw who stood in the doorway.

 

            “Something bothering you?” Nathaniel droned. Gwen grit her teeth.

 

            “Just the fact that everything is falling apart and people expect me to do something about it.”

 

            He stepped forward and took her shoulders in his hands firmly. Gwen stopped and leaned into his touch. Somehow he always managed to quell the fire that raged inside of her. She exhaled and pulled Nathaniel roughly to her mouth. He stood stiff for a moment before acquiescing. The heat from him filled her mouth, he swept through, tasting her as though she were something new that he savored for the first time. Gwen broke the kiss and tugged at the laces of his pants. Nathaniel chuckled.

 

            “Now?” He asked. Gwen responded with a grunt.

 

            “Shouldn’t we go somewhere more…comfortable?” He prodded again.

 

            “No.” was her terse reply. Nathaniel did not argue with her, she found that he rarely did so. Instead he moved her in one swift motion, pinning her against the stone wall before melding his mouth with hers. Gwen’s hands dove into his breeches and grasped his hard length. Nathaniel panted at her touch. Gwen smiled. His eyes grew dark and glazed as he raked his hands over her body. He ran his fingers beneath her tunic and palmed her breast, running an errant thumb over her nipple as it peaked.

 

            Gwen needed him then, she couldn’t wait through the preludes or the anticipation. She raised a leg and hiked it around his waist. He lifted her in his arms and balanced half weight between him and the wall.

 

            “Since when do you wear skirts?” He asked as a hand caressed the skin of her thigh. Gwen bit her lip.

 

            “It’s been known to happen.” She replied in a husky voice. Nathaniel snickered.

 

            “I am glad for it.”

 

            He found the spot between her legs that made her squirm against him. Gwen threw her head back against the wall as her arms snaked about his neck.

 

            “Please.” She begged as he circled the tiny numb beneath her curls. Nathaniel placed hot kisses against her neck and smiled.

 

            “What do you want, love?” He asked as he moved harder against her, making it impossible for Gwen to articulate what she wanted.

 

            “Please…Please…” She repeated.

 

            “You must tell me what you want.” He said calmly. “Tell me, Gwen. What is it that you need?”

 

            He drove a finger deep inside her while his thumb stroked her clit. Gwen’s eyes popped open and she gasped.

 

            “You.” She finally managed, her voice ragged with need. Nathaniel wasted no time. He shifted her in his arms while he removed his pants. He held himself at her entrance only for a moment while he kissed her soundly. Then he drove into her, hard and fast. There was no finesse, not gentleness, only raw power and desire. Gwen loved it. Her nails dug into his shoulders as every thrust pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

 

            The white heat enveloped her body, causing her to cry out with the sensation. Nathaniel didn’t stop his ministrations while her world collapsed about her, and soon he was there, finding his pleasure right alongside her. He slumped against her body, his breath shaking. Gwen found that she didn’t mind the sensation, and quite enjoyed his heat while she came down. She placed gentle kisses along his jaw and cheeks while her hands threaded in his hair.

 

            Slowly, Nathaniel lowered her feet the floor, taking great care to support her. When her feet were steady, he moved away from her slightly and smiled. It was not his callous smirk that he wore so often, but something more genuine. The smile bespoke of the contentment that he felt.

 

            “Feeling better?” He asked.

 

            “Much.” She said placing a soft kiss on his nose.


End file.
